digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Chuumon
Chuumon is an Animal Digimon. It is a rat-like Digimon that is always feeding Sukamon with unscrupulous thoughts. It has forged a strong friendship with Sukamon|that said, it might be only Chuumon that thinks this?), after a past incident where Chuumon was caught in a trap placed on the Network, and was saved by Sukamon who just happened to be passing by. While it is generally cowardly, its cunning is unparalleled and it will dash away to safety at the first sign of danger. Attacks * : Throws a cheese-shaped bomb at enemies. *'Tell a Lie': Whispers words to make the enemy lose the will to fight. * : Throws a pile of junk. * : Munches on the enemy with its huge front teeth. *'Whisper Voice' Design Chuumon is a bipedal rat-like creature with pink fur, large ears, and black eyes. It has five digits on each hand and foot with black nails. Some Chuumon are found alongside Sukamon or PlatinumSukamon, their close friend. Etymologies ;Tyumon (チューモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in Japanese media. *(Ja:) Tyūtyū. of チューチュー, the onomatopeia for a mouse's squeak. ;Chuumon Name used in American English media. * of Japanese name. Fiction Digimon Adventure Digimon Adventure 02 When Digimon started to appear in the Real World, a Sukamon and Chuumon were seen in New York. Digimon Adventure tri. A Chuumon is listed on Maki Himekawa's computer as one of the Digimon that was reborn as a result of the reboot. . Digimon Frontier Some Chuumon are at the village near KaratsukiNumemon Mountain , the Fortuneteller Village , and the Autumn Leaf Fair. Digimon Data Squad Some Chuumon were seen at Baromon's assembly at the Holy Capital. Digimon World Data Squad Chuumon is a digivolution in 's galaxy once 500 damaged has been received, as well as having spent 4000 bits. Chuumon is also a requirement for Hagurumon, Tsukaimon, and Numemon. Digimon Fusion Digimon World DS Chuumon is not a playable character, but it is found on any Sukamon or PlatinumSukamon. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Chuumon is not a playable character, but it is found on any Sukamon or PlatinumSukamon. Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Blue and Red Chuumon is not a playable character, but it is found on any Sukamon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth Chuumon is #038 and is a Earth Virus Type, Rookie level Digimon and uses 4 memory. It digivolves from Pagumon and can digivolve to Raremon, Sukamon, Nanimon, and BlackGatomon. It's special attack is Cheese Bomb and its support skill is To Fight Another Day which allows escape from every battle that allows escape. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory Chuumon is #038 and is a Earth Virus Type, Rookie level Digimon and uses 4 memory. It digivolves from Pagumon and can digivolve to Raremon, Sukamon, Nanimon, and BlackGatomon. Its special attack is Cheese Bomb and its support skill is To Fight Another Day which allows escape from every battle that allows escape. Digimon Battle Spirit Chuumon is not a playable character but appears when Sukamon throws him as an attack; coincidentally he also appears on Sukamon's selection picture. Digimon Racing A Chuumon was seen as a moving obstacle being controlled by an Etemon in the track Desert Oasis. Digimon Battle Chuumon is unobtainable as a partner Digimon, but it is found on any Sukamon in the game. Digimon World Re:Digitize Digimon World Re:Digitize: Decode Chuumon digivolves from Koromon and can digivolve to Numemon, Ogremon, Tyrannomon, Bakemon, and Gatomon. If it fails to meet the requirements for any of these Champions, it will digivolve to Numemon . If the waste gauge hits maximum, it will digivolve to Sukamon. Digimon Fortune Chuumon is the first boss of Root Grassland. Digimon Heroes! Tyumon is card 6-155. Digimon Soul Chaser Chuumon digivolves from Budmon and can digivolve to Sukamon, Numemon, and Nanimon. Notes and references